


alexythemia (n.) the inability to describe emotions verbally

by misulnico



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, M/M, Referenced Bullying, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, and he doesnt likes himself all that much, anger issues, flower child youngkyun, hes also sad, hes just really angry a lot, hes pure, ill add tags as it goes on, tae is a bit of a psychopath, trigger warning for basically everything, yoongi is a good person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misulnico/pseuds/misulnico
Summary: thirteen stories of thirteen boys with problems bigger than they can handle"but baby why are you afraid?""if looks could kill you'd all be dead""i'm sorry i'm not like the others""don't touch me bastard""shut up you emotionally constipated cis male"





	1. kim taehyung

If you would tell taehyung he's beautiful, handsome or anything he'd laugh. He'd laugh one of his obnoxious laughs. He thinks you're joking.

"Don't talk to me!" he'd scream into utter silence. He would start crying and yelling.

"Why are you hurting?" He'd ask himself after slicing up himself. "Why are you hungry?" he'd angrily scream at himself after starving himself for days. "Why are you sad?" He'd ask himself crying.

He would call his butterfly knifes his babies and show them off to his lovers. "Aren't my babies pretty?" He'd say and laugh. He'd hold one up your throat and laugh, "But baby you can't run from me now".

You could call kim taehyung crazy, he'd laugh and sing "all the good ones are crazy"


	2. min yoongi

most people would say min yoongi is an angry person.

he is. but its not his fault that people are stupid and annoying right?

just like it isn't his fault he cant sleep at night.

just like it isn't his fault that everyone kept telling him that he'd never make it.

the scars that are scattered all over his body, yes these are his fault.

that he believed the people who kept telling him that he's to fat, to ugly, to disgusting to be loved, that's his fault too.

that he stopped eating at some point, i guess that's his fault too.

that his parents gave him up when he was a child still, that's not his fault.

that he's messed up because he never had someone take care of him isn't his fault either.

that he's afraid of loving, i guess that's partly his and partly others fault.

min yoongi isn't hard to love.

its just hard for him to allow you to love him.


	3. kim youngkyun

seeing youngkyun you'd think he's a happy boy.

he's still a child at heart.

he is, he is still a child at heart. he's just a very sad child.

don't ask him about home, his only home killed himself.

don't ask him about friends. he ran away from them when his home left.

don't ask him about his parents. they hurt him.

ask him why he's crying. he wont answer but he appreciates it if you ask.

don't ask him how he's been. he doesn't likes lying but he wont tell the truth.

ask him about the flowers in his hair. he'll love telling you all about them.

maybe if he trust you enough he'll give you a flower.

he likes them a lot.


End file.
